Maudits ?
by Neteria
Summary: Post tome 17. Je vais vous parler d'Ayame, Hatori et Shigure qui ont fait, durant leur année de terminale, deux rencontres très surprenantes, cross over avec mon autre fanfic.
1. Un nouveau professeur Hatori

**_Maudits ? (spoilers)_**

**Attention, massive spoilers, si vous ne suivez pas les scans trads,** passez votre chemin, je vous gâcherais la surprise du manga. Maintenant, vous êtes prévenus.  
D'abord, les personnages de Fruits Basket ne sont évidemment pas les miens.  
Les trois autres sont à moi. Et j'y tiens malgré leur mauvais caractère. Ils viennent d'une autre fanfic à moi qui parle de Methos (qui lui ne m'appartient pas non plus). J'en dis pas plus, c'est une surprise pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas.  
Je vais vous les présenter. Cependant, pour toutes les questions, il faudra attendre un peu qu'eux mêmes daignent répondre, je vais pas spoiler ma propre histoire.  
Mais, avant tout, de quoi vais-je vous parler ? Et bien, du trio infernal, Ayame, Hatori et Shigure qui ont fait, durant leur année de terminale, deux rencontres très surprenantes.

_**

* * *

Maintenant, mes petits persos :**_

**Takeru / Mikaku** **Yui** . C'est un jeune professeur. Brun, habillé toujours assez simplement. Enjoué et qui est très difficile à surprendre. Toujours très souriant, il en faut beaucoup pour l'énerver. Le seul à y arriver est mon second personnage. Yui est assez petit et a les yeux noirs.

**Ponziane Umberto**. Alors d'abord une mise en garde : pas touche ! C'est un enquiquineur de première. Il est mignon, des yeux verts et de longs cheveux bruns. Un sourire toujours moqueur et de jolies rides sous les yeux. Il paraît avoir 30 ans. Il a l'air parfait mais il a DEUX défauts majeurs :

· son budget fringue (il s'entendra avec Aya sur le sujet)

· un très, minuscule, insignifiant penchant pour le vol avec effraction

**Ponziane Marcus**. Né le 17 avril 1977. Il a un lien de parenté avec Umberto. Comme il n'apparaît réellement que dans la deuxième partie (enfin j'espère), je vous en reparlerais plus tard. Ce qu'il faut savoir de lui en attendant : il est fan de mythologie (Bulle, c'est lui qui parle de Marduk) et d'histoire ancienne.

Cette histoire commence en 1994 et se poursuit de nos jours (rêvez pas, je vais pas raconter 10 ans d'histoire non plus).

**

* * *

1ÈRE Partie : Des journées comme les autres (enfin, presque)**

_Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau professeur (vu par Hatori)_

La journée avait commencé comme les autres. Aya s'était payé un délire et expliqué au directeur qu'il descendait d'une grande famille ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'avais renoncé à l'écouter à l'entrée à l'école primaire s'il n'utilisait pas un ton posé.

Le directeur renonça à ce qu'Aya coupe un jour ses cheveux, et s'enfuit, prétextant une réunion. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en remette un jour. Malgré tout, je réussis à obtenir d'Ayame qu'il se taise quelques minutes, juste avant le début des cours. Et, comme il faisait preuve de bonne volonté, je l'amenais même jusqu'à la salle de cours ! Ce que je regrettais presque immédiatement.

J'aurais beau dire, Aya a toujours eu beaucoup de succès, même auprès des garçons (dois-je rappeler que notre école n'était pas mixte ?). Il ne regarda même pas sa place et s'installa au bureau du prof afin de discuter avec son fan-club. Sauvé, par la sonnerie !

Non, je mens. En réalité, ça m'amusait de le voir jouer avec les autres, cependant, nous n'avions pas eu encore un seul cours et il était déchaîné, ce qui m'inquiétait franchement pour le restant de la journée. D'ailleurs, une journée avec Aya en pleine forme et Shigure, je la sentais mal, vraiment mal.

Cette réflexion me fit prendre alors conscience de deux choses. La première était que Shigure n'était pas encore arrivé et serait donc en retard et la seconde, plus généralement, que nous avions un nouveau professeur principal qui risquait de souffrir.

Je regagnais néanmoins ma place. Shigure préparait sans doute un mauvais coup mais il était trop tard pour m'en inquiéter

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie retentit.

Nous regagnâmes tous nos places, mis à part Shigure. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme, sans doute dans les trente ans entra. Il était assez petit, 1m60 au maximum (Neteria : il est vraiment très gentil ce garçon), il avait des cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Son regard était perçant et je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Durant l'appel, il observa chacun de nous, successivement. Arrive à Shigure, il fit une pause :

Professeur : il est absent ?

Moi : …

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Il est en retard ? Il est incapable de sortir du lit à moins d'un coup violent ? Je regrettais de ne pas être passer le réveiller mais, j'avais déjà Aya sur les bras il était hors de question d'en rajouter. Et puis il aurait pu faire un effort, non ? C'est ce moment là que Shigure choisit pour entrer. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, il a dû attendre le dernier moment pour ménager ses effets. Il ignora superbement le prof et recommença sa discussion avec Ayame. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour ils arrêtent ce délire ! On est en terminale et aucun des deux ne se comporte jamais sérieusement plus de cinq minutes !

Takeru, notre professeur, ne s'énerva pas. Il les laissa parler comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et termina l'appel.

Takeru : Donc, tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Enfin, si Sôma Shigure daigne regarder sa place.

Le silence se fit et Shigure releva la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le prof continua :

À moins qu'il ne veuille bien nous parler du sujet du jour ? Voyons, pourquoi pas, la doctrine de Confucius et ses répercussions dans la société japonaise actuelle.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans la salle, chacun essayant d'imaginer la réponse que l'on pouvait donner à cela, surtout en sachant que :

Takeru (impossible de le couper) : Mais non, je dis une bêtise, je suis là pour vous enseigner le français, pa l'histoire du Japon ! Sôma-san, vous voulez bien vous asseoir afin que je puisse commencer mon cours ?

* * *

Note de Neteria : la partie précédente, en italique, est dîtes en français par Yui. 

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez si Shi-chan s'est assis.

Deux précisions : Yui est un vrai prof, vous saurez pourquoi il trouve normale l'attitude des 2 autres dans quelques chapitres. Autre chose, je ne compte tuer personne et il n'y aura pas de yaoi (enfin, je crois)

Yui-chan est quelqu'un de très bien, une personne honnête, sobre, polie.

Pour l'idée de base, c'est très bête, j'avais envie de parler que de Shigure.

Un autre chapitre demain, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire et une petite leçon, ma première règle d'écriture : ne me croyez JAMAIS tant que vous n'avez pas lu le mot "FIN"


	2. Un nouveau prof Ayame

ça faisait longtemps, du coup, je vais mettre deux chapitres d'un coup._  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau prof, version Ayame_

Ce matin là, le directeur, qui soi dit en passant manque sérieusement de goût, était venu me demander de couper ma magnifique chevelure argentée.

Cela aurait été un crime ! Ma beauté si parfaite ne saurait accepter une action aussi néfaste. Je décidais donc de lui expliquer, le plus calmement du monde les raisons qui m'en empêchaient _intervention d'Hatori – qui entend cette histoire pour la millième fois – va donc voir dans le dictionnaire la définition de ce terme_. Il était inconcevable de commettre un tel sacrilège _intervention de Yuki qui s'ennuie, n'apparaissant que dans la 2ème partie : Ayame, tu crois vraiment à tes histoires ?_.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait dû partir au moment le plus intéressant de l'histoire, mais il avait quand même accepté de laisser intacte ma beauté que chacun enviait (quelle classe !)

De toutes manières, Tori-chan était venu me chercher car nous avions un cours, un cours de…, de…., je ne le sais plus, et il était impossible que je prive mes admirateurs de ma présence.

_Neteria : je reprends la parole. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui lisent cette ode d'Ayame à lui même, mais il refuse d'obéir au script et Hatori vient de partir, moi, je renonce à essayer de lui faire entendre raison_

Ils m'attendaient d'ailleurs avec impatience, ma simple présence illuminant leur journée, auparavant terne et grise. Une fois dans la classe, mes adorateurs m'encerclèrent, Hatori regagnant sa place, et commencèrent à me poser des questions sur le seul sujet qui les intéressaient réellement : moi. Étant le centre d'attention, je m'assis sur le bureau des professeurs et commençait à répondre à leurs interrogations sur ma sublissime personne.

- Élève 1 : Ayame, où avez-vous trouvé _remarquez le ton empreint de dévotion_ un manteau qui vous mette ainsi en valeur ?

- Ayame : Je l'ai conçu et dessiné moi-même, remarque la finition de ces coutures, la douceur du tissu…

- Élève 2 : Je peux toucher aussi _Le manteau bien sûr_ ? C'est magnifique, quel talent vous avez Ayame.

Nous fûmes interrompus, non par la sonnerie qui venait de retentir mais parce qu'Hatori me fit regagner ma place. Comme il est toujours gentil avec moi, je ne voyais pas de raison de le contrarier et je retournais m'asseoir abandonnant mes camarades, visiblement déçus.

Le professeur entra à ce moment là et commença l'appel

_Et là, votre auteur s'arrête, abasourdie. Aya ! Tu suis le script !_

_Je me retourne et voit Hatori. Je me jette dans ses bras _

- Mon sauveur ! - Oups, mauvaise idée – Hatori-sama, s'il vous plaît, restez près de moi, j'arrive pas à le tenir

_/me part ramasser les habits d'Hatori_

_/me se retourne, pudiquement (pratique ces miroirs)_

_/me reprend le fil du récit en rougissant_

Arrivé au nom de Shigure, Takeru-senseï s'arrêta, puis, constatant son absence, continua l'appel. C'est le moment que choisit mon Gure d'amour pour entrer

- Shigure : Aya, mon amour, bonjour

- Ayame : Gure-san, mon adoré, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

- Shigure : Bien sûr, dès que tu t'éloignes je me sens perdu :

- Aya : Shigure…

- Shigure : Aya

- Ensemble: Yosh !

Le prof faisant l'appel, nous continuâmes notre conversation, beaucoup plus intéressante, vous en conviendrez, que la récitation, dans l'ordre alphabétique, de quelques noms. Le moment où le prof nous parla de Confucius déclencha en moi un éclair de génie : Ha oui, c'est le cours sur l'histoire du Japon ! Je fus perdu quand il continua en français (je comprends rien !). Shi-chan, heureusement, devina ma détresse (il me comprend si bien) :

- Aya, c'est le cours de français.

Shigure m'abandonna, le traître, pour regagner bien sagement sa place.

2 questions avant de continuer : combien veulent me tuer pour un coup pareil ? Qui n'a jamais eu envie de faire parler Ayame ?

Je sais, le chapitre est court.

J'édite, j'ai oublié mon "bla-bla". J'avais promis que vous sauriez si Shi-chan était allé s'asseoir, promesse tenue.

* * *

Le prochain à parler, c'est... SHIGURE (vous le saviez déjà !). Mais, attention, il y aura un spoil, de poids, donc ceux qui ne suivent pas les traductions s'arrêtent là. 


	3. Un prof mignon, version Shigure

**A partir d'ici, spoilers sur Fruits Basket, si vous ne suivez pas les traductions, STOP !**_  
_

_Chapitre 3 : Un prof mignon, version Shigure_

Ça commence bien, Shigure a changé le titre, les écrivains, j'vous jure ! M'enfin, comme Shigure est le plus grand, le plus beau et le plus intelligent, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

Une autre indication, le plus gros défaut de Yui : il ne résiste JAMAIS à un défi, quitte à le lancer lui-même (la perfection n'est pas de ce monde)

* * *

Je me levais péniblement ce matin là (comme les autres d'ailleurs) et décidais, puisque je n'étais pas en retard (y a pas qu'Aya a avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire) d'aller voir Akito avant d'aller en cours. 

Autrefois, c'était une petite fille douce, aimable. Mais, depuis la mort d'Akira, un an plus tôt, elle avait des sautes d'humeur impressionnantes. Les responsabilités lui pesaient, évidemment, mais il était facile de deviner que se faire passer pour un homme ne devait pas être évident non plus. De plus, maintenant qu'elle avait perdu son père, qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, elle était effrayée à l'idée de nous perdre.

Malheureusement, elle me renvoya dès qu'elle me vit, ce qui me décidais à aller au lycée (quand même !).

- Shigure, à mi-chemin du lycée : zut, on a un nouveau prof ! J'ai intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour oublier mon retard ! En plus, je sens qu'Hatori va encore me faire la morale, j'avais promis d'être à l'heure (promesse faite la veille au soir !)

Arrivé à la porte, j'entendis une voix dire :

- Prof : Sôma Ayame ?

- Aya : Je suis ici, pour illuminer votre journée, professeur !

- Prof : Sôma Hatori ?

- Hatori : Présent !

- Prof (un peu lassé par tous ces Sôma) : Sôma Shigure ?

J'aurais pu entrer et dire présent, comme si de rien n'était _mais imaginez la tête de l'auteur s'il avait fait ça !_ mais j'eu une autre idée, histoire de voir à quel genre de type j'avais à faire.

Je savais qu'il restait encore quelques minutes avant la fin de l'appel, il y avait des noms très compliqués vers la fin de la liste. Et, surtout, comme par un fait exprès, beaucoup d'élèves avaient un nom commençant par "T".

Bref, je laissais deux noms passer et entrais dans la classe.

- Shi-chan : Bonjour Aya, mon amour

Le reste de la conversation, vous le connaissez, passons

Le prof ne dit rien, au début, semblant ignorer ma présence, et continua son appel, imperturbable. _Ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi, étant donné le boucan que fait le duo comique ensemble !_.

Hatori nous regardait, désapprobateur, et se demandant sans doute si le simple fait de les avoir comme cousins n'était pas déjà une malédiction en soi ! Les autres élèves riaient silencieusement. Le cours promettait d'être épique, juste ce que je voulais. Et, comme je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de travailler ce matin-là, ça m'arrangeait bien.

À la fin de l'appel Takeru (j'ai su son nom en lisant le tableau) m'interpella en parlant de Confucius. Deux questions se pressèrent dans ma tête à ce moment là :

- Comment sait-il mon nom ? Takeru : 1/ tu étais le seul en retard, 2/Aya t'a appelé Gure !

- Pourquoi parle-t-il de Confucius en cours de français. Takeru : j'ai dis le premier truc qui me passait par la tête

Ne trouvant rien à répondre la question était : Parlez nous de la doctrine de Confucius et ses répercussions dans la société japonaise actuelle, si Yui-chan peut y répondre, moi je déclare forfait je regagnais ma place, en sachant que ce cours risquait d'être intéressant, d'habitude les profs réagissaient quand je jouais avec leurs nerfs. En 3 ans de lycée, le premier avait fait une dépression nerveuse et c'était mis à pleurer en me voyant, les 2 suivants avaient démissionnés (ils avaient l'air heureux dans leur nouvel établissement), le suivant n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus (ce qu'il était bruyant) et avait fini complètement aphone en 3 jours, quant au dernier, il avait essayé de m'étrangler, c'est grâce à Hatori que je m'en étais sorti.

Ce nouveau prof trouvait mon attitude presque normale. Il continua son cours en français (langue que Shigure maîtrise, lui !)Hatori : normal, je lui ai dit, au collège, qu'il n'y avait que des jolies filles en France – ce type est vraiment un maître, c'est du grand art. En plus, Hatori ne ment jamais, vous êtes d'accord (la fille qui a trop vu Ayame aujourd'hui)

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement, sans incident, Hatori m'en aurait voulu d'essayer de casser le prof d'entrée de jeu, à son regard j'entendais déjà ses reproches. Et puis, ce petit brun me plaisait, souriant, enjoué et lui, au moins, il ne faisait pas semblant de savoir parler français !

Une fois cette heure terminée, Takeru ne quitta pourtant pas la salle. Il prit la feuille d'appel, la remplit et nous dit :

- Take-chan : votre professeur d'histoire du Japon est parti en congé, je vais donc le remplacer aussi (ça c'est dit par un mec qui s'ennuie fermement, non ?)

Là, j'admets que j'ai eu peur qu'il nous parle vraiment de Confucius. Neteria : Désolée, mais Yui a été traumatisé par le sujet dans sa jeunesse, ce qui explique qu'il est un peu obnubilé par ça

- Take : cependant, je vous accorde ¼ d'heure de pause, je dois aller voir le directeur. Essayer de rester sage s'il vous plaît

Je me demandais quand même pourquoi il disait ça en ME regardant. À son retour, il nous rejoint, Tori et moi. Aya m'avait abandonné à son courroux et était reparti avec son fan-club.

- Take : Juste par curiosité, votre petit numéro de tout à l'heure, c'était parce que vous étiez en retard, n'est-ce pas. J'aimerais juste savoir, vous aviez une bonne raison ou des problèmes d'oreiller ?

- Shi-chan :… (dur, il a deviné du premier coup). J'ai une excellente raison mais vous ne me croirez pas

Hatori avait sursauté et Aya semblait m'écouter Aya peut se taire , mais je n'avais encore rien trouvé à répondre, de crédible. Donc, je me tus pour réfléchir.

- Take : Alors ? Je veux bien vous laisser une chance. Faisons un marché : si vous êtes crédible, vous pourrez être en retard à tous mes cours, même être absent. Sinon, vous me faîtes VRAIMENT ce devoir sur Confucius Neteria : promis, je vais changer de disque

Mais c'est quoi ce prof ?

- Take : Shigure-san, j'attends ? Et je ne suis pas le seul je crois.

En effet, exceptionnellement, ça n'était pas Aya mais moi qui était le centre d'attention. J'avais vraiment intérêt à me surpasser. Je ne pouvais plus me défiler.

* * *

Je sais Yui a vraiment un problème avec les jeux, les défis et tous les trucs dans le genre. Il n'imagine même pas que sa propositions soit prise au sérieux. 

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi il enseigne dans cette classe mais vous saurez aussi si Shi-chan va gagner. Enfin, surtout, je vais mettre la première scène d'Umberto, très courte d'ailleurs.

En attendant que je vous le révèle, un petit jeu de questions / réponses

1/ Que vient faire Yui dans ce lycée ?

- rompre la malédiction ?

- séduire Shigure ?

- c'est Umberto qui a choisi ?

2/ Ensuite : quel secret va révéler Yui ?

- à Ayame, "je suis ton père" ? – Star Wars oblige

- à Hatori, "je suis ta mère" ? – Délire oblige et puis, j'avais mis Shi-chan dans la question précédente et pas Hatori.

- "Je suis une femme" ? – ça, c'est la suite de la question précédente

- à tous : "Je sais que vous êtes maudits" ?

Bon courage. Pas de suite tant que je n'ai pas la bonne réponse, par au moins un lecteur.

Et là, tollé général. J'ai une excuse pourtant, j'ai pas fini le chapitre suivant !


	4. Nouveaux élèves

_**Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux élèves, version Yui**_

Gomen ! je suis en retard, j'avais oublié de publier les chapitres ! J'ai honte. Pardon. Et pour prouver ma bonne volonté, je publie les chapitres 4 à 6 d'un coup (tant pis pour mon avance)

* * *

Je le sais pourtant ! Il ne faut pas que je boive avec Umberto, à chaque fois je fais une bêtise. En plus, d'une certaine manière, il a gagné ! Sale type ! Je l'adore, mais, vraiment, c'est un sale type. 

Mais, repartons un peu en arrière. C'était il y a une semaine. Nous étions au restaurant, en train d'évoquer le passé, c'est fou, ce que cet hâbleur d'Italien et moi avons pu passer comme temps ensemble. Je lui parlais de l'époque où, pour voyager en toute tranquillité, je me travestissais. Ça l'a fait beaucoup rire puis il a ajouté (c'était notre deuxième bouteille de chianti et nous avions déjà abusé des apéritifs) :

- Umberto : Aujourd'hui tu n'en serais plus capable

- Il a alors passé la main des mes cheveux. Si tendrement.

Je le fusillais du regard. Je voulais qu'il sorte sa main ou qu'il m'embrasse, pas de ce petit jeu idiot qu'il voulait jouer. Pourtant, je le laissais continuer :

- Umberto : d'ailleurs, même si tu les coupes, tu n'y arriveras pas

Il m'agaçait, je rétorquais :

- Yui : Parions ! Je peux me faire engager n'importe où !

- Umberto : Je choisis le lieu

- Yui : Qu'est-ce que tu mets en jeu ?

- Umberto, retirant sa main : moi

C'est comme ça que je coupais mes cheveux et me faisais engager comme professeur dans ce lycée, pour prouver à To-chan que je pouvais toujours faire passer pour un homme

J'arrivais donc au lycée, juste à l'heure. Umberto avait choisi ce lieu parce qu'il n'était pas mixte, même pour les profs, et qu'une rumeur circulait sur le fait que quelques uns fuyaient des élèves. Si je tenais trois mois sans être repérés (jusqu'à la fin de l'année en réalité), il ferait mes quatre volontés pendant les trois mois suivants (ménage compris, à quoi pensez vous donc ?) et il n'achèterais pas la moindre fringue pendant une semaine (plus c'était moi qui aurait craquée devant son regard suppliant) mais, surtout sans **parler** fringues.

En arrivant dans le couloir, j'entendis un rire tonitruant. Pas de doute, j'avais les élèves à problèmes. Il me tardait de les rencontrer, peut-être que j'apprendrais un truc pour résister à To-chan _(c'est beau de rêver)_.

Pourtant, arrivée dans la classe, tout le monde était en place, il ne manquait qu'un élève _Merci Hatori, tu es le meilleur_. Pendant que je faisais l'appel (l'absent était Sôma Shigure) un jeune garçon très étrange (mais mignon) entra, en m'ignorant, et commença à discuter avec Sôma Ayame (Bon sang, 3 élèves avec le même nom dans MA classe, dont deux étaient des CAS, je regardais avec méfiance le 3ème, que me réservait-il ?).

Je continuais cependant l'appel, avant d'essayer de les ramener à la réalité. Je lançais un truc au hasard, qui marcha, coup de bol sans doute, et tous deux furent sages jusqu'à la fin du cours.

À la pause, j'allais rapidement consulter leurs dossiers avant de revenir. Tous les trois étaient cousins, et, sans nul doute, brillants. Il fallait que je gagne la première manche, sinon j'aurais des difficultés. Je me dirigeais donc vers le plaisantin et son cousin (au bulletin beaucoup plus sobre que les autres, ce qui me rendait encore plus méfiante), le troisième étant visiblement très occupé pour le moment :

_Ayame : mes admirateurs s'étaient jetés sur moi, dès le départ de Takeru-senseï_

- Takeru : Shigure-san, j'attends et je ne suis pas le seul je crois…

Il avait l'air de réfléchir, puis, tout à coup, il réussit à me sidérer, il avait vraiment de l'aplomb (l

- _Shigure (en français) : C'est vrai, je désirais que vous me remarquiez. Vous savez que vous êtes séduisant ? En réalité, si je me suis permis d'être en retard, c'est uniquement parce que j'en avais assez d'entendre malmener une aussi jolie langue_

_Yui : Pas mal, cependant, sachant que vous aviez un nouveau professeur, vous ne comptiez pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? _Remarquez qu'elle ne relève pas le compliment

- Shi-chan : Hatori-chan m'avait bien dit que vous arriviez, mais, je ne m'en suis rappelé qu'en chemin. Pardon (gômen nasaï dans le texte original)

- Yui : Vous auriez pu finir en français, mais j'admets, rien ne vous oblige à venir.

- Shi-chan (mode chibi eyes on) : en fait si, votre cours est drôle, je vous promets d'essayer d'être à l'heure.

- Yui (en pensée) _C'est le comble, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire_, continuant à voix haute, d'accord. Maintenant, je peux vous poser une autre question ? Pourquoi Aya ?

- Shigure : Hatori n'aurait jamais accepté de jouer le jeu

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hatori nous signala que le cours aurait dû reprendre depuis ¼ d'heure !

Je renonçais à Confucius _Neteria : Ouf !_ et leur parlais d'art, d'estampes en fait, et proposais à la fin du cours une sortie à Tokyo, pendant les vacances qui suivraient la fin de l'année, pour aller voir une exposition qui y serait alors _Neteria : elle fait sa pub, elle est responsable de cette expo !_

En rentrant ce soir là, j'étais épuisée. Les autres classes étaient calmes (trop calmes d'ailleurs, je m'ennuyais vraiment avec eux) et mes collègues ne parlaient que de jolies filles (sujets qui ne me fascinait guère) et de sorties dans des lieux interdits aux mineurs.

Heureusement, Umberto avait eu pitié et avait fait le repas. Il m'avait même préparé un bain chaud _que je vais aller prendre de ce pas_

Voilà, fin de cette journée pour tout le monde (sauf Umberto qui vit la nuit mais c'est hors de propos).

* * *

Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin dire "elle", malgré l'ignorance des protagonistes de sa véritable, disons, nature, et pas "il" pour Yui, vous n'imaginez pas combien c'est difficile de ne pas se couper (j'ai d'ailleurs édité des messages parce que j'avais fait l'erreur). 

Maintenant, je vais avancer plus rapidement (dans l'intrigue, pas dans la mise en ligne, j'ai trop de boulot), sinon à Noël, on y est encore. Il reste encore un secret à Yui & Umberto pour vous, mais je finirais par le dire aussi.

Autres remarques, je suis en veine, d'abord, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire des dialogues. Ensuite, pour Confucius, j'ai compris il y a pas longtemps que c'était l'influence GTO qui était à l'œuvre (oui, le délire de Kanzaki sur le sujet !) mais c'était totalement involontaire.


	5. Rapprochement

**_Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement_**

Décidément, depuis un mois qu'elle enseignait dans ce lycée, Yui s'ennuyait rarement. Elle avait décidé que, la plupart du temps, elle ignorerait ses collèges et profiterait des trois élèves qui égayaient ses cours. Elle avait même décidé de terminer l'année avec eux (elle détestait enseigner mais ces 3 là étaient impayables, même le sérieux Hatori était enclin à la plaisanterie) _Hatori : ha mais non, je refuse absolument qu'on dise ça, je ne suis pas atteints, moi ! Neteria : Mais non, mais non, c'était un compliment, je crois qu'il boude, mais reprenons_

Un beau jour, deux semaines après son arrivées, elle avait planté ses collèges au milieu du déjeune et était partie, avec un déjeuner préparé par Umberto, très serviable depuis quelques temps _Il a intérêt tout ça c'est de sa faute_. Remarquant les Sôma dans un coin (fait rare, Aya n'avait pas de troupe d'admirateurs autour de lui, Hatori les ayant sans nul doute dispersé), elle s'approcha discrètement.

Apparemment, Aya & Shigure parlaient amour et Hatori déjeunait, sourd à leurs bêtises. Yui toussa pour se faire remarquer et décida de se joindre à eux. Il faisait un temps superbe et, vraiment, elle avait beaucoup de mal à leur résister, elle pensait à Umberto chaque fois qu'elle les entendait ! Elle rit. Les autres se figèrent, c'était la première fois qu'un prof riait à leurs plaisanteries (normalement, ils étaient consternée). Hatori respira, ce prof n'était vraiment pas un vrai prof. Shigure était ravi, Takeru lui plaisait de plus en plus, dommage qu'il ne puisse draguer un prof (c'est encore un élève !).

_Neteria : ne me parlez pas de différence d'âge, je vais y venir à la fin de cette PARTIE, étant donné que je n'ai donné de date de naissance ni à Umberto, ni à Yui, ce qui aurait été un spoil_

- Takeru : Navré de m'immiscer comme ça dans votre vie, mais je m'ennuie tellement avec mes collègues que j'ai eu envie de me changer les idées

- Silence d'Hatori, il était choqué. C'est un prof sérieux pourtant ! Sourire ravi des deux autres qui reprennent leur numéro. Ils en étaient à _Neteria : je peux pas résister, promis, ils n'ont pas bu !_ :

- Ayame : promets de ne jamais me quitter

- Shigure : c'est impossible, ô mon roi

Takeru décida alors de discuter avec Hatori qui avait l'air un peu plus équilibré ce dont elle doutait encore un peu

- Takeru : ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Hatori : d'une certaine manière, là, ils sont plutôt calme

- Takeru : comment les supportez-vous ? _ça pourrait m'aider avec To-chan_

- Hatori : de l'aspirine et de la patience. Malgré les apparences, ils peuvent être très sages et très calmes. Et puis, seuls, ils sont intenables _Neteria : oh oui, merci Tori-chan, ne me laisse pas seule avec eux, ils vont me rendre cinglée_

_/me attrape Shi-chan par le bras_

- Tout bien réfléchi, je vais aller expliquer son rôle à Shigure senseï, Hatori, je te laisse t'occuper de la suite

- Takeru : comment se fait-il que vous soyez si calme.

- Hatori : …

- Aya _Ben oui, il est seul !_ : parce qu'il est trop gentil pour s'énerver. Il prend soin de nous

- Takeru : et vos parents ?

Silence lourd de sens, où on comprend que ça n'est pas leur sujet de discussion préféré _Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire ça ?_

- Takeru : ce qu'elle est bavarde : Je n'aurais pas dû, je parle trop

Puis, voulant rattraper sa "bévue" elle pouvait pas deviner non plus :

- Takeru, à Aya : Mais dîtes moi, Shigure-san & vous ça dure depuis quand ? (il lui fallait bien changer de sujet)

- Shi-chan _oui, je l'ai rendu_ : depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, dit-il en se rasseyant -_on vous surveillait_

Takeru supporta stoïquement les envolées de ses élèves préférés (c'est pas une vraie prof, je peux bien lui accorder des chouchous et eux…) que j'éviterais de noter ici, à moins de vouloir absolument être censurée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce midi là, Takeru, transforma une simple relation prof-élèves en quelque chose de plus profond, gagnant l'admiration d'Hatori par sa diplomatie et sa patience. Surtout, Takeru prit Shigure par les sentiments, en le laissant picorer dans un plat délicieux et elle leur avoua même que c'était "la personne avec qui elle partageait son appartement" qui l'avait préparé et que c'était _un cordon bleu_ (en français dans le texte)

Au fil des jours, les relations se firent moins rigides, Takeru maintenant quand même l'illusion en cours, et elle pu leur poser des questions sur l'avenir qu'ils envisageant après leur terminale _Neteria : miracle, elle se rappelle qu'elle est leur prof principale !_

Le seul qui semblait être déterminé était Hatori qui avait déjà passé le concours pour entrer dans une université locale, il désirait devenir médecin.

Aya, égal à lui-même, paraissait vouloir intégrer une école de stylisme, dans laquelle il pourrait _" donner la pleine mesure de son génie"_ _je cite l'artiste, c'est beau la confiance en soi_ mais n'avait pas encore choisi laquelle, se demandant s'il était réellement nécessaire pour lui de se plier à des règles qu'il transcendait de toutes manières _on dirait qu'Aya a trouvé un dictionnaire_. Yui essaya malgré tout de le soutenir et de le convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire _on dirait qu'elle a réussi_

Quant à Shi-chan, il était doué mais travaillait un minimum. Il était donc extrêmement difficile pour lui de choisir une voie. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à simplement se réveiller PUIS aller au lycée, sauf en cours de français curieusement. Des trois, il était le seul à désirer rester au manoir, mais il évitait de dire ce qu'il avait réellement en tête. Hatori le connaissait assez bien pour imaginer qu'il avait une idée mais il était incapable de deviner laquelle _pourtant, vu l'imagination de Shi-chan, c'était facile de deviner qu'il voulait écrire des histoires_.

Vers la fin de l'année, Take-chan les invita à dîner, elle voulait leur présenter son cuisinier personnel.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin, mon très cher Umberto va apparaître en pleine action. Le trio infernal étant persuadé que Takeru est un homme, vous imaginez facilement les quiproquos… Je parlerais peut-être de Confucius, si j'en ai le courage 

/me suis traumatisée par GTO !

En plus, je ne lèverais l'ambiguïté entre Umberto & Yui que dans un long moment, histoire de faire plaisir aux fans de yaoi (et surtout parce que ça m'arrange !).


	6. Une soirée calme

**_Chapitre 6 : Un début de soirée excessivement calme, version unique, vu par Umberto_**

Le grand soir était arrivé et Yui m'avait tellement parlé d'eux que j'étais impatient de les rencontrer. Elle m'avait fait promettre de bien me tenir et de ne pas dévoiler qu'elle était une femme (ça aurait été gênant). Cependant, elle n'avait pas précisé, explicitement, si je devais ou non étaler notre relation _Yui : To-chan c'était pourtant évident !_. J'allais pouvoir montrer mes talents culinaires, c'était mon maître qui m'avait appris à ces jeunes gens.

Ils ne risquaient pas d'apprendre ce que nous étions, donc tout allait bien se passer. Ils devaient arriver tôt et Yui avait décidé de ranger un peu notre appartement (ce type est mignon, drôle, mystérieux, excellent cuisinier, mais il est nul pour faire le ménage !), il faut dire qu'elle est un peu maniaque.

Mon plus gros problème était : est-ce que l'on sert de l'alcool à des mineurs ? Yui s'opposa formellement à cette idée. Comme nous avions encore du temps avant leur arrivée, je réussis à la convaincre. Donc, je ne serai pas privé d'alcool pendant tout le repas, sans compter que Yui me passe plus de facétie quand elle a bu un peu de chianti _Neteria : heu, tu es le seul Italien, tu as des jeunes Japonais à dîner et tu leur sers du chianti ? Bah, fais comme tu veux, après tout, c'est toi qui raconte mon petit Umberto adoré. Merci Neteria, alors arrête de m'interrompre alors !_

Yui installa rapidement la table (oui, du coup nous étions en retard) et je venais à peine de finir ma sauce quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte (nous détestions les sonnettes !)

Nous ouvrîmes et trois jeunes garçons entrèrent, deux dans des tenues classiques (jeans et tee-shirts, super classiques quoi !) et le dernier, dans un uniforme rose bonbon (je renonçais à comprendre immédiatement pourquoi il faisait cela).

_1ères impressions d'Hatori : de tous les types bizarres que j'ai rencontré, c'est l'un des plus mémorables ! Il était habillé en velours vert-émeraude et il ose être surpris par Aya , et paraissait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, des cheveux longs et bruns ainsi que d'impressionnants yeux verts. Ce qui me frappa le plus c'est qu'il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris de l'attitude d'Aya. Je le sentais d'ailleurs fébrile dans l'entrée_

_1ères impressions d'Ayame, qui m'a piqué le script : Il m'aime ! J'adore sa tenue, je me demande s'il me laissera le faire essayer mes créations Hatori : s'il te plaît Aya, refreine ton enthousiasme. J'eus toutes peines du monde à me retenir de me jeter sur lui, mais Hatori me retenait par la manche, et puis mon Gure d'amour aurait pu être jaloux_

_1ères impressions de Shigure : enfin, la rencontre de mes 2 idoles Dommage qu'Aya soit là (ben tient !). Ce type avait de la classe, mais pas autant qu'Aya qui est insurpassable. Cependant, ce sont surtout ses yeux qui me fascinèrent. Il avait une façon de regarder les gens, particulière. Il aimait séduire, c'était évident, et il y arriverait sans doute. J'aurais presque été jaloux, toutes les filles devaient être à ses pieds Neteria : il y en a beaucoup aux tiens, tu peux partager ! _

Yui avait raison, ils étaient… tels qu'elle les avait décrits, en plus mignon. Je n'eu pas de mal à les identifier, elle parlait d'eux constamment _Neteria : alors Umberto aurait jamais été crédible comme prof, mais Yui fait à peine mieux !_, surtout d'Hatori, elle admirait son calme, sa patience _il est en train de rougir, il est trop mimi !_.

C'est là, en les voyant que je décidaient qu'ils ne sauraient pas que c'était une femme, ils, surtout Hatori, auraient pu me la piquer.

Je regardais les autres plus attentivement. Mouais, le brun (Shigure) avait l'air de ME reluquer (il me plaisait en plus, mais je m'égare) et Ayame, lui, avait l'air fasciné par ma tenue. Je ne voyais pas en quoi, s'il avait dessiné ce qu'il portait, je lui demanderais sans doute s'il accepterait de coudre pour moi (c'est pas un peu fini de parler chiffon !).

Je les invitais à s'asseoir et leur servait à boire… des jus de fruits, Neteria, des jus de fruits !.

- Moi : Aya-chan Neteria : Hum, tu veux vraiment pas faire un effort et être moins familier ? qui a dessiné vos vêtements ? Encore Neteria : non, là, c'est trop tard !

- Aya : mais, c'est une création d'une personne fabuleuse, MOI ! A ce propos, vous Bien Aya accepteriez de me servir de modèle, il y a quelques vêtements que j'ai créé et que j'aimerais voir porter, comme tout ce que je crée souligne mon incomparable beauté, j'ai dû mal à juger.

- Moi : Merveilleuse idée

- Yui : Pitié ! Arrête, 5 minutes de répit ! Ne parle pas de ta garde-robe !

- Moi : Mais bien sûr mon amour, je détesterais te contrarier. Mais, c'est inutile de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.

- Pensée Hatori : Non, il va pas s'y mettre aussi, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Pensée Yui : Je vais le tuer, serrer son adorable petit cou et lui trancher la tête

- Yui, m'écrasant le pied en se levant (accidentellement j'espère) : je vais chercher de quoi grignoter (me murmurant à l'oreille : arrête tes blagues, je suis leur prof !)

- Hatori (qui a peur de la suite des événements) : je vais vous aider, si vous le permettez senseï

- Yui : mais bien sûr (elle a vu sa tête), avec plaisir, Hatori-san

- Même pensée pour Yui & Umberto : est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser seuls ?

Yui et Hatori nous laissèrent donc, Shigure, Ayame et moi. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien

- Shigure : vous, gômen, tu as dit, mon amour ?

- Moi : C'est une expression, tu sais, une simple expression. Ça l'énerve quand je dis ça, c'est tellement amusant

Shigure : et tu vas continuer comme ça toute la soirée ?

Entre temps, Ayame s'était rapproché de Shigure, de manière non équivoque contente Mogyo ?. ce qui me ravissait, j'essayais de trouver des activités (légales) pour occuper mes journées (et mes nuits). Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres. Jusqu'où pourrais-je aller avec eux ?

Le téléphone interrompit le fil de mes pensées Neteria : en italique, les réponses qu'Aya et Shi-chan ne peuvent entendre

- Moi : vous êtes bien chez Takeru Yui, il n'est pas là pour l'instant mais…

- … : Papa !

- Moi: Bonsoir Marcus, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta si douce voix ?

_- Marcus : J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton avis…_

- Moi : Mon avis ? Vraiment ?

_- Marcus : Ça va, tu ne veux pas essayer de m'écouter SANS m'interrompre ? _

- Moi : Je t'écoute

_- Marcus : Voilà, c'est au sujet de la fac… il y a un homme qui m'a contacté, il aimerait que j'intègre une école privée et assurer ma formation_

- Moi (son ton était hésitant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il me cachait mais il ne parlerait pas s'il avait le choix) : Quel est le problème ?

_- Marcus : Il me faut ta signature, je suis encore mineur, donc il me faut l'accord d'un parent et… je n'ai que toi_

- Moi, c'était donc ça, mon si honnête Marcus : Imite ma signature, pour une fois ! A moins qu'il ne veuille me rencontrer ?

_- Marcus : M. Montreuil veut juste savoir si tu serais d'accord. Mais il voudra sans doute te rencontrer, mais juste une fois, ça ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Je serais interne, nous nous verrons encore moins. Et je ne signerais pas à ta place._

À l'époque, il m'arrivait de penser que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de le prendre sous mon aile. Il était trop honnête pour moi. Il avait toujours peur de me blesser, pourtant, il devait savoir qu'il était ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie.

_- Marcus : Papa, je veux y aller, légalement, s'il te plaît_

- Moi : Très bien, je vais passer. Je serais là dans 2 jours. Mais, au fait, ton bac ! Où en sont tes révisions ?

Mes "anges démoniaques" maintenant, vous savez comment Marcus est entré dans l'Ordre, ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire cette scène. Je confirme donc qu'en 2005, il a 28 ans.

Je raccrochais peu de temps après. Il avait raison j'étais mauvais quand j'essayais de jouer les pères. Yui et Hatori étaient revenus entre temps, j'en profitais pour la prévenir :

- Moi : Yui, c'était Marcus, je dois rentrer quelques jours à Paris, ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Yui : Non. Tu me le présenteras un jour ?

Entre temps, je m'étais rapproché d'elle, nos visages se touchaient presque.

- Moi : quand il aura fini ses études. _qui est ce Montreuil ?_

Malgré l'entrain d'Aya-chan, le repas fut assez calme. Yui n'était pas triste, mais pensive. Elle se demandait sans doute pourquoi je refusais de lui présenter Marcus. Je crois que c'était parce que j'étais jaloux de son affection pour moi, c'était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivé (et il ignorait lui aussi que Yui était une femme).

Pour m'amuser, je décidais de leur parler de Lorenzo, celui des Médicis. C'était une époque que j'aimais car on pouvait s'y habiller de façon plus extravagante qu'aujourd'hui Neteria : c'est une question de point de vue, non ? et puis Shigure venait d'expliquer qu'il aurait aimer connaître des histoires de ma patrie _Shi-chan : je cherchais déjà la matière pour mon premier roman_

Flash-back

D'abord, je plante le décors (en partie). Nous sommes à Florence, à la fin du règne de Laurent de Médicis. Lorenzo était un ami des arts et possédait une magnifique collection de tableaux, bijoux et armes, ce qui ne pouvait qu'attirer un voleur, et donc, qui attira l'un de mes ancêtres, qui se prénommait d'ailleurs lui aussi Umberto.

Dans une salle du palais, il y avait une magnifique collection d'armes donc une magnifique épée de Tolède, incrustée de pierres précieuses et à pommeau d'argent. Mon aïeul qui se prénommait aussi Umberto, décida d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Médicis, afin de repérer les lieux. Pour cela, il devait réussir à convaincre les gardes qu'il avait le droit d'entrer (il détestait les tenues de serviteur). Le plus difficile, c'était de les convaincre qu'il était un aristocrate.

Il emprunta les vêtements d'un camarade de jeu qu'il avait détroussé quelques jours plus tôt dans une partie de carte très animée et se présenta à la porte, certain de réussir à entrer sans invitation. Grâce à une bourse d'or, il persuada le portier de le laisser entrer sous prétexte qu'il avait obtenu un entretien avec Laurent.

Une fois dans le palais, Umberto l'Ancien se dirigea directement vers la salle où se trouvait l'épée tant convoitée. Sa cape cachait un fourreau vide dont dépassait un faux pommeau qu'il avait lui même façonné en réalité, c'était un armurier qui l'avait ciselé pour lui

Malheureusement, au moment où il allait prendre l'épée, un garde entra dans la salle d'armes et, comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, l'attaqua. Umberto n'avait évidemment pas d'épée _je viens juste de le dire_ et il se saisit de celle qu'il s'apprêtait à voler, avec le simple désir de sauver sa vie. Il eut tout juste le temps de préparer une parade, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être légèrement touché à la joue. _Je touchais machinalement ma joue gauche_.

- L'Ancien : Bien joué, cependant, tu n'as pas été assez rapide.

- Garde : Au voleur, dépêchez-vous, à la garde !

Il hurlait à pleins poumons. Son but n'était pas de faire un beau combat, mais uniquement d'arrêter un misérable voleur. Le problème principal de mon ancêtre était que les gardes, eux, avaient des mousquets, et qu'il préférait éviter une rencontre fatale, avec leurs balles.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et assomma le garde, lui prit son arme, puis décida de cacher l'épée dans une cachette qu'il avait repéré lors de sa première visite, prévoyant de revenir plus tard. Il atteignit une grande salle dans laquelle se déroulait une réception donnée par Laurent, en l'honneur de ses amis.

Nous étions en 1492, l'année même de la mort de Laurent. Il commençait à être âgé et le pouvoir l'avait usé. De plus, la cité paraissait en déclin. La fête n'avait donc rien à voir avec les fêtes du début du règne. Elle était moins, comment dire, lumineuse.

Cependant, mon ancêtre n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte, au contraire, il devait trouver une cachette et quelle meilleure cachette qu'une foule dans laquelle rien ne nous distingue ?

Umberto s'accrocha au bras d'une jouvencelle, superbe créature qu'une autre vie aurait pu lui permettre de conquérir, espérant échapper aux gardes. Malheureusement, la merveilleuse créature avait un compagnon extrêmement jaloux et observateur qui le défia aussitôt, se sentant menacé par l'apparition d'un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas l'heur de connaître. Le bruit de la dispute attira l'attention des gardes dont le rôle était de veiller à la sécurité de Laurent. Ceux-ci, contrairement avoir une idée souvent répandue, étaient vif et ils comprirent aussitôt la supercherie, ne laissant à Umberto que quelques minutes pour fuir.

C'est là qu'il rencontre son destin, il avait presque réussi à franchir les grilles du palais, lorsqu'une balle l'atteignit dans le dos. La légende familiale raconte qu'il est mort sur le coup, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ajoute que, s'il n'avait pas pris le temps de voler à un baiser à sa jeune cavalière, peut-être serait-il encore de ce monde ?

Fin du flash-back

- Shigure : Mais c'est quoi cette fin ? Depuis quand le héros meurt avant la fin ? Qu'est devenue l'épée. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Umberto : C'est une fin. Je n'y peux rien, moi, s'il est mort encore que. Pour le reste, je vous le raconterais une autre fois.

- Hatori : pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Yui : parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de mystère voyons, et que c'est l'essentiel dans une histoire. Je suis cependant persuadée qu'un jour, To-chan vous racontera ce secret.

- Umberto : de toutes manières, il est tard, j'ai envie d'aller au lit, bonne nuit. sur ce, j'allais me coucher. Je suis désolée, il est parti, sans doute faire un mauvais coup.

Les autres restèrent discuter un moment puis Hatori se décida à ramener Shi-chan et Aya chez eux, surtout parce qu'il ne se décidait pas, les autres resteraient toute la nuit (et puis c'est Umberto qui racontait).

* * *

Double note : la première est pour mes "anges démoniaques" : vous avez, après presque deux ans, la mort de notre cher Umberto. C'est un petit cadeau, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un peu bâclé mon travail la dernière fois.

La seconde : ce chapitre peut sembler incohérent, cependant, il sera justifié par la suite de la fic. Sans être déterminant, il me servira de petit d'appui pour des références postérieures (mais c'est presque un one-shot).

La suite, ce week-end, si j'ai le temps de finir


	7. Le jardin secret

_Chapitre 7 : Le jardin secret à l'ombre du temps_

Le dîner chez Yui et Umberto avait amené de nombreuses interrogations entre les trois amis, non seulement sur les relations ambiguës qu'ils entretenaient mais aussi sur la fin de l'histoire que To-chan avait raconté. Shigure était retourné le voir plusieurs fois principalement parce que cela lui donnait de la manière pour de nombreux romans, surtout des romans d'amour. Il était en effet de plus en plus certain de son avenir, il voulait écrire et Umberto était une mine. Il parlait de Laurent de Médicis, mais aussi de la cours de Charles II d'Angleterre ou des campagnes napoléoniennes comme s'il y avait participé. Il connaissait même quelques récits inédits des intrigues du Palais Interdit et de l'Inde.

Avant le début du cours, ce matin là, Aya était encore, en train de se laisser admirer par ses camarades (à se demander ce qu'ils lui trouvaient) et Shigure racontait, à grands renforts de gestes, une intrigue amoureuse enter Catherine de Russie et un jeune serviteur de son palais, histoire qui semblait passionner quelques uns de ses camarades de classes. Hatori, quant à li, avait abdiqué. Il savait que leurs deux premiers cours seraient avec Yui, qui réussissait à maintenir le calme, il profitait donc d'un moment de répit pour bouquiner tranquillement. Les derniers examens de l'année avaient eu lieu, et il savait déjà où il serait inscrit l'année suivante, il devait d'avoir les résultats du concours de l'université où il désirait s'inscrire. Il n'entendait même plus les délires d'Ayame qui était , une nouvelle fois, installé sur le bureau du prof :

- Aya : ce tissu a été spécialement importé pour moi. Quant à la broderie, c'est un dessin original (si un dessinateur a envie de s'y essayer, ça peut-être drôle) que j'ai imaginé pendant le cours de math d'hier (on voit qu'il n'a pas Yankumi, n'est-ce pas ma nièce)

- Élève n°1, devenu plus hardi depuis le début de l'année : Ayame-san, est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez m'en faire une ?

- Aya (trop content !) : mais bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup. D'ailleurs l'an prochain, je compte entrer dans une école de couture

- Élève n°2 (je devrais leur donner des noms ?) : senseï, est-ce que, moi aussi ?

- Aya : mais oui, ça sera avec plaisir, vous aurez comme cela un souvenir éternel de moi, ha, ha, ha…

- Shigure : il l'attira alors à lui et…

DING – DING – DING

Yui, qui était à l'heure, entra alors dans la classe, remarquant que, décidément, Ayame aimait utiliser son bureau comme piédestal.

Takeru sempai : Des absents ? Oui ? Non ? Adjugé, pas d'absents.

Et elle signa le cahier d'appel sans même vérifier. Elle était d'excellente humeur. Umberto avait fait un aller-retour à Paris, personne n'avait encore découvert son secret, et il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à tenir. L'ambiance était d'ailleurs plus à la détente qu'au stress, surtout pour ses trois élèves préférés. Elle imaginait déjà la première semaine de vacances, sans entendre une seule fois les mots : "vêtements", "fringues" et "mode", qu'elle avait presque en horreur, surtout qu'Umberto ne cessait d'en parler depuis son retour To-chan : je prends de l'avance, pour le cas où je perdrais, non mais !.

Enfin, l'exposition au musée de Tokyo était en place, elle y amenait presque toute la classe samedi et ils allaient pouvoir l'admirer en avant première. Elle était très fière d'avoir réussi à convaincre certains propriétaires de confier leurs trésors au musée, ça lui avait pris presque deux ans. En résumé, Yui était heureuse et cela se vit à la manière dont elle commença son cours :

- Yui : Hello everybody, how do you do ?

Silence interloqué de la classe, se déciderait-elle un jour à exprimer sa joie autrement qu'en enseignant une autre matière que celle prévue ?

- Yui : Je vois, vous ne voulez pas parler anglais ce matin ? Confucius, ça sera en 2ème heure. Un sujet sérieux, _on sent qu'elle a vachement préparé son intervention_…un texte de…personne n'a d'idée ?

- Ayame, à voix basse, je devrais écrire…

- Shigure, toujours à voix basse : je devrais écrire en français, et, Aya, tu ne sais pas écrire !

- Élève 1 (je l'appelle Kira) : Vous n'aviez pas prévu de nous faire étudier un texte de _l'Émile_, de Jean-Jacques Rousseau ?

On sentit un furieux désir d'assommer Kira dans la classe, cependant, Yui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre (ben tient !), elle enchaîna donc :

- Yui : en français s'il vous plaît ! j'ai décidé de reprendre un vieux thème ce matin : le théâtre (ça s'appelle une monomanie), ça sera une manière amusante de finir l'année (reste 3 cours). Et nous allons faire une petite mise en scène. Kira-san, Shigure-san, venez ici

- Aya : je peux … me laisseriez vous faire les costumes ?

- Hatori : Aya (on sent de l'épuisement, comparable à celui de Yui quand elle entend To-chan prononcer le mot "habit"), ce n'est pas le moment

- Takeru senseï : Ayame, nous allons juste improviser une petite scène des Fourberies de Scapin, "la galère" (acte II, scène 7 entre Géronte et Scapin). Shigure, vous jouerez Scapin (tout le monde le voit bien en baratineur, non ?)

Yui fit passer à peut près toute la classe, son intention inavouée était bien entendu de juger ses victimes à l'oral _(Neith : traumatisée, moi ?)_. Elle finit la matinée en un vibrant hommage à Confucius, à croire qu'elle faisait l'éloge d'un ami défunt et elle donna rendez-vous à tous ceux qui le désirait le samedi matin (elle avait fait annuler des cours pour ça). Elle avait presque réussi à franchir la grille lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par un jeune homme qui attendait à l'entrée :

- … : c'est toi le prof principal des Sôma ?

- Yui : et tu es ?

- Sôma Akito, leur chef de famille

- Yui : Tu es bien jeune, demoiselle, pour être chef de famille

- Kikito : je suis un garçon !

- Yui : … que me voulez-vous ?

- Akito : laissez mes cousins tranquilles ! Arrêtez de leur tourner autour !!

- … Akito, que faîtes vous là ? Vous êtes fragile, vous allez attraper froid.

Shigure se précipita, il la voyait en colère et ça n'était jamais bon signe. Ren avait encore dû lui dire quelque chose qui l'avait blessé et, comme toujours, elle voulait se venger, comme si martyriser Yuki n'était pas suffisant, elle était venue à l'école. Il la prit gentiment par l'épaule et se dirigea vers la voiture qui les attendait plus loin. Hatori était parti récupérer Aya, ils n'auraient qu'à rentrer à pied (comme d'habitude !)

- Shigure : Que s'est-il passé ?

- Akito : Promets ! Promets de rester toujours avec moi :

Elle était en larmes. Il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose mais il ignorait encore quoi. Elle ne dirait sans doute rien, elle était de plus en plus renfermée et elle agressait tous ceux qui essayaient de l'aider. Mais, avant tout, il devrait excuser son comportement auprès de Takeru, qu'il ne se méprenne pas sur leur compte. Ils iraient, Shigure, Hatori et Aya, le voir avant la fin de la semaine.

De son côté, Yui avait été quelque peu surprise de rencontrer cette gamine, certainement impolie, autoritaire, qui en plus se déguisait en garçon tout comme elle. Elle voulait en savoir plus, elle demanderait à Umberto d'enquêter.

Le trio se rendit le vendredi soir chez son professeur. Ayame était d'autant plus motivé qu'il venait de recevoir la lettre d'admission d'une célèbre école de stylisme qu'il intègrerait à la rentrée. En arrivant au bas de leur immeuble, ils restèrent figés un instant en surprenant Yui et Umberto en train de s'embrasser.

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus court que ce que j'avais prévu, cependant, la suite ne devrait plus tarder. Il me reste 1 chapitre et la conclusion de la partie (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a une idée pour un meilleur titre, je suis preneuse). La prochaine fois, révélations en chaîne (pour une partie des lecteurs). 


	8. Akito

_Chapitre 8 : Akito  
_

Chacun réagit à sa manière.

- Aya : J'aurais dû tenter ma chance avec To-chan, c'est trop bête !

Hatori était seulement à moitié surpris, il n'aurait jamais imaginé les pincer dans cette situation. Shigure, lui, resta interloqué (il doit penser la même chose qu'Aya !).

- Yui : nous devrions entrer, nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter…

- Umberto : D'ailleurs, Aya-chan, j'ai ramené plein de vêtements de Paris qui vont sans doute te plaire

- Aya : Vraiment, tu as pensé à moi !!

- Umberto : Comme si je pouvais t'oublier.

Shigure s'était rapproché, comme s'il avait une idée en tête, mais il hésitait à la concrétiser. Hatori, flegmatique, attendait de savoir ce qu'il en était. Umberto paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, tout comme Aya, Yui, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir. Si elle disait tout, ils penseraient qu'elle les avait mené en bateau, sinon, ils allaient se méprendre sur leur relation (_Non, tu crois !?_). Ainsi, dès leur entrée dans l'appartement, Umberto entraîna Aya jusqu'à la chambre (_Neteria : non, je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné !!!_) afin de préparer leur défilé de mode improvisé.

Quand ils revinrent, ils les trouvèrent installés au salon. Yui, faisant une entorse à ses habitudes, avait sorti le saké et en avait servi un verre à chacun.

Aya avait enfilé un long manteau, bleu foncé, que venait de lui offrir Umberto. Les boutons en étaient nacrés (Umberto avait été jusqu'à faire graver les kanji de son nom dessus). Dessous, il portait un costume, bordeaux, et une chemise plus claire, dont les manches étaient bouffantes. _Je vous éviterais la description de la tenue d'Umberto, surtout parce que je suis nulle en mode !!_.

Pendant qu'Ayame dissertait sur les différences entre les modes françaises et japonaise, il en avait profité pour annoncer au moins 10 fois qu'il avait été reçu dans l'école de stylisme, Shigure s'était approché de Yui. Soudain, il l'enlaça (il n'a pas froid aux yeux !)… et se transforma en chien. Umberto sursauta, se frotta les yeux et éclata de rire. Yui, qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment choquée, se leva et ramassa les habits de Shigure, avant qu'il ne se retransforme.

Aya, Hatori et Shigure venaient de comprendre que leur professeur adoré était, en réalité une femme… Hatori était le plus mal à l'aise des trois, si cela tournait mal, si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il devrait sans doute effacer leur mémoire et il détestait cette idée. Hatori décida de tout raconter sur la malédiction qui touchait leur famille. Shigure s'était rhabillé, gêné, et Aya, enfin, il n'est jamais vraiment cohérent, je l'imagine très mal raconter la malédiction et vous ? Puis Yui expliqua l'histoire du pari.

- Yui : Maintenant que nous connaissons votre secret, pour être juste, nous allons vous dévoiler le notre

- Umberto manqua avaler son saké de travers. Ça n'était pas le genre de Yui de déballer tout, comme ça. Surtout à des gamins.

- Shigure : Un autre ?

- Yui : Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Immortels ?

Un masque d'incompréhension se forma un moment sur les visages des héros et des lecteurs, (_Neteria : non, je ne suis pas folle_)

- Shigure : Immortels ?

- Yui : oui, ça veut dire qui ne peut pas mourir. Pour résumer simplement, Umberto, moi-même et quelques autres personnes vivons depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Nous avons eu une vie mortelle puis, le jour de notre mort, nous avons découvert que, la seule manière pour nous de vraiment mourir, était que l'on nous tranche la tête. Je suis née (non, pas en Ecosse !), suivant le calendrier actuel, en 690 à Nara. J'ai donc vu le Japon se développer. Je suis morte à Byzance en 717.

- Umberto : Quant à moi, je suis né sous Cosme de Médicis, le 27 janvier 1456 et je suis mort le 12 avril 1492.

- Hatori : en essayant de voler une épée ?

- Umberto : tu as tout compris. Je suis un voleur. Quant à Yui-chan, elle est censée être une prêtresse shinto ou quelque chose d'approchant (_Neteria __: c'est fou ce que tu écoutes ta petite amie, toi !_

- Yui : Vous comprendrez que des humains maudits par le zodiaque chinois, ce ne soit que très moyennement surprenant…

Shigure et Aya restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils digéraient la nouvelle. Hatori, lui, avait l'air visiblement sceptique. Yui décida d'employer les grands moyens (façon de parler). Elle attrapa un couteau et se le planta dans la main (c'est quand même douloureux), la blessure se referma aussitôt. Maintenant, ils la croiraient.

Au bout d'un moment, Hatori fit signe à ses amis qu'il était temps de partir. Ils devaient prendre une décision au sujet d'Akito et discuter de cela entre eux. Ils se reverraient le samedi suivant, pour aller au musée, et auraient le temps de discuter de tout cela.

_**Le samedi suivant**_

Finalement, plus de la moitié de la classe était venue, mais c'était surtout pour le plaisir d'aller se promener à Tokyo. Yui ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Umberto était déjà sur place, il avait insisté pour participer à la visite.

Shigure passa une bonne heure à détailler les estampes, tout en discutant avec Umberto, laissant les autres les distancer. Kira restait sur les talons d'Aya, il était facile de comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu visiter le musée mais profiter d'Ayame avant de lui dire adieu (il avait été refusé à l'école). Le reste du groupe, une vingtaine d'élèves, écoutait les explications de Yui qui était incollable sur l'art du Japon de l'ère Edo.

La matinée s'écoula paisiblement. Puis, vers 15h, Yui accorda 2h de quartier libre à chacun de ses anciens élèves. Shigure et Umberto partirent se balader en ville, Yui aurait même parié qu'ils avaient prévu un mauvais coup. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Kira et Ayame qui rêvait de découvrir de nouvelles boutiques pour faire ses emplettes (s'il dénichait quelque chose de digne de son auguste personne).

Les autres se dispersèrent, laissant Hatori et Yui en tête à tête. Cela leur laissait presque 2 heures pour parler d'Akito :

- Yui : de quoi lui avez-vous parlé ?

- Hatori : de rien. ? Nous avons décidé de garder le secret. S'il l'apprend ça fera du vilain, mais, pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne rien dire.

- Yui : c'est une fille n'est-ce pas ? Si tu m'expliquais où est votre problème, peut-être pourrais-je alors vous aider ?

- Hatori : je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir le droit. Et puis, Shigure t'expliquerait sans doute mieux cette histoire ?

- Yui : pourquoi ?

- Hatori : Akito n'est pas uniquement notre chef de famille, il, non elle, est aussi le Dieu du Junninshi. C'est à cause de cela que nous lui sommes liés. Aucun Maudit ne peut trahir, ou même envisager de s'opposer à elle

- Yui : et si elle vous trahissait ?

- Hatori : quoi ?

- Yui : non rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute. J'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. Quand est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer ?

- Hatori : tu veux vraiment la voir ?

- Yui : oui, je sais ce que je risque, mais, à cause de nous, vous pourriez voir des ennuis. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est qu'Umberto reste en dehors de tout ça, que son nom ne soit même pas cité.

- Hatori : d'accord, je vais lui en parler. Mais elle va être furieuse. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu la verras, parle lui comme à un homme s'il te plaît.

Le lendemain, Hatori appela pour lui donner rendez-vous. Umberto était resté à Tokyo et elle devait l'y rejoindre le soir même. Ils convinrent qu'elle irait voir Akito à son retour.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Takeru Yui revint seule, et furieuse, de son séjour à Tokyo. Le seul fait de prononcer le nom d'Umberto provoquait des cris d'hystérie et Shigure eut un mal de chien (ha, ha, ha !) à savoir ce qui c'était passé. 

- Yui : volé, il a osé voler MON musée !

- Shigure : calme toi et explique moi ce qui c'est passé.

* * *

_Neteria __: je reprends la parole pour tout résumer. Ma pauvre Yui est trop furieuse pour le moment. Yui et lui venaient de visiter le musée de Tokyo. Umberto avait adoré une estampe de Sharuki, les « Portraits d'acteurs des trois théâtre d'Edo » et ils en discutaient car Yui avait préféré celles d'Utamaro (Yui, arrête de faire des commentaires artistiques !). Durant la visite, Umberto avait conçu le projet de voler l'estampe et il en avait profité pour étudier le système de sécurité ! Il s'étaient séparés ce soir là comme si de rien était et il est retourné au musée. Mais, il n'avait pas réalisé, qu'il y avait aussi une caméra dissimulée derrière l'estampe, du coup, il était en prison !_

_Surtout, Yui et lui avaient été vus ensemble et elle fut soupçonnée d'être sa complice. Yui va mettre 10 ans à lui pardonner, et il faudra même l'intervention de Marcus, le fils adoptif d'Umberto, pour régler le problème_

* * *

Maintenant, reprenons le récit. Shigure avait fini par comprendre le problème (il est intelligent, alors il aurait pu deviner). Une fois calmée, Yui décida d'aborder le sujet "Akito". Elle tenait à la rencontrer le plus rapidement possible. 

Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain. Aya et Shigure, contrairement à Hatori, s'étaient vu interdire l'accès à la pièce où ils se rencontreraient. Seul Hatori pouvait peut-être empêcher le pire d'arriver, mais, il l'avait déjà expliqué, les Maudits ne s'opposent pas à Dieu, cela leur est, tout simplement, intolérable. Leur rencontre fut pire que la précédente, Yui ayant osé demander si la malédiction pouvait être brisée. Hatori s'interposa à temps pour que Yui ne soit pas blessée, mais il était trop tard.

- Akito : tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire

- Yui sourit et murmura : fait le, ça n'est pas grave. J'ai le temps de vous rencontrer une nouvelle fois.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**


	9. Une promesse

_En guise d'épilogue, une promesse_

Nous la fîmes transporter chez elle. Aya et Shi-chan auraient dû m'en vouloir, mais ils restèrent à mes côtés. Ils insistèrent même jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de partir quelques jours dans une de nos propriétés au bord d'un lac.

Les vacances s'écoulèrent avant que nous ne rentrions à l'université. Shigure et Ayame semblaient devenir insouciants. Nous avions eu des nouvelles d'Umberto, il était parti à Paris, voir son fils, il comptait revenir de temps en temps. Je crois que Shigure lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé, cependant, Yui refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole, elle était rancunière et puis, tous les deux semblaient avoir encore beaucoup de temps devant eux pour se réconcilier. Yui, elle, était encore en ville, je l'avais croisé, un jour, elle n'avait pas paru me reconnaître.

Un soir, alors que nous avions décidé de prendre un café, elle apparut. Plus belle que jamais.

Elle portait une robe en lamé noir et une étole, discrètement pailletée, jetée sur ses épaules. Elle sortait certainement d'une représentation théâtrale. Durant les quelques mois où elle avait été notre professeur, elle nous avait montré à quel point elle aimait le théâtre.

Nous nous regardâmes, sans savoir quoi faire. Shigure désirait la rencontrer, à nouveau. Mais, c'était tellement douloureux de lui avoir dit adieu. Si Akito venait à l'apprendre, je ne lui effacerais pas la mémoire, elle la tuerait.

Pourtant, elle vint s'asseoir à notre table, comme si de rien n'était :

Yui : je dois partir quelques temps, mais je reviendrais, pour briser la malédiction, je vous le promets

Elle se leva et nous laissa en plan.

Nous ne la revîmes pas durant 10 ans. Parfois, Umberto nous rendait visite, Akito ne savais rien de lui, j'avais promis. Il ne parlait que rarement d'elle, c'était encore douloureux. Souvent, il nous parlait de Marcus, de ses études. Il agissait comme un père, fier de son fils. Il nous avait promis de nous le présenter, un jour, mais nous continuions d'attendre.

Fin de l'épilogue.

_**Blabla de fin de partie**_

Il y aura un hiatus de 10 ans entre les deux parties, considérez que _Fruits Basket_ se déroule entre temps. Je dois cependant réactualiser mes fiches personnages, ce que je ne peux faire dans le premier post sans faire de spoil. Donc, ça sera le prochain chapitre.


	10. Fiches personnages

_Nouvelles fiches personnages_

_**Takeru / Mikaku Yui. **_

Professeur de français et d'histoire du Japon. Elle est née en 690 à Nara et est morte en 717 à Babylone, tuée dans une rixe. Maintenant que vous connaissez ses secrets, en voici un peu plus sur elle : Au XVème siècle, elle appartient à la cour d'Espagne où elle rencontre Umberto Paoletti (1593) qu'elle convainc de visiter le Japon avec elle.

Durant les 100 années qui suivent, ils sont inséparables puis chacun continue sa route. C'est ainsi qu'Yui a appris à "apprécier" la culture occidentale même s'elle reste fidèle à ses origines.

En ce qui concerne son épée (autant je suis nulle en fringue, autant j'ai bossé sur les épées de mes persos, allez comprendre) : Garde fine, double.

On peut la prendre seulement à une main. C'est l'une des épées les plus courtes, toutefois, elle est assez impressionnante. Surtout, elle a une pointe très large ; différente des autres épées, la lame va en s'élargissant et non en s'effilant, elle tendrait à fonctionner comme une hache plus que comme une épée.

Entre les mains d'un expert, tel qu'Yui, elle est efficace. L'inconvénient serait que le coup doit être précis.

Vous retrouverez Yui dans le chapitre 2 ou le chapitre 3, pas avant.

_**Ponziane / Paoletti Umberto .**_

Lui aussi est Immortel. Il est né en 1456 et mort en 1492. La chronique de sa vie nous en apprend peu. Au XVème siècle, il rencontre Yui à la cour d'Espagne (1593). Elle le convainc de visiter le Japon avec elle. Durant les 100 années qui suivent, ils sont inséparables puis chacun continue sa route.

Pour son épée : Garde en argent, ouvragée. Elle reste dans la main car le poids est situé dans la garde. La lame est longue et effilée. Seul quelqu'un qui y est habitué peut l'utiliser. Il est à noter qu'Umberto ne l'a pas volée. C'est un cadeau que lui a fait un mystérieux soldat alors qu'il était en Norvège (me demandez pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu comme ça).

_**Ponziane Marcus **_

Son fils adoptif. Il a une formation d'historien chercheur et il est toujours fan de mythologie antique, notamment babylonienne et égyptienne. Il se présentera lui même dans le 2nd chapitre de Reload.

* * *

La 2nde partie s'intitulera donc Reload. Je sais, j'ai abusé de Saiyuki, c'est aussi une manie.

Le chapitre 1 arrivera à la prochaine review. Je sais, pas bien de faire du chantage... mais c'est trop dur de résister à ses penchants cruels (être prof c'est être cruel)


	11. Une matinée parfaite

**2ÈME PARTIE : Reload**

_Voilà la suite tant attendue. Non seulement je recommence à avoir quelques idées, mais en plus, j'ai réussi à retaper presque tout mon chapitre. J'ai hésité mais, finalement, je vais en faire 2. Donc, celui là est un peu court, mais la suite arrive dans quelques minutes, elle est déjà écrite !_

_Mais avant, un peu de pub : "Mes contes en folie". C'est tout pour l'instant, bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Une matinée parfaite_

Un après-midi comme tant d'autres dans la maison de Shigure, dispute du neko et de la nezumi, larmes du saumon.

Shi-chan les écoutait de son bureau, en faisant semblant de travailler sur un nouveau roman, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était tout de même plus vivant dans ces conditions.

Tous les trois avaient un devoir en histoire du Japon le lendemain et, comme toujours, Kyo en l'apprenant avait déclaré « e vais t'écraser sale rat ! » ; « jamais de la vie baka neko ». Normal quoi.

Depuis quelques temps, Shigure avait remarqué qu'ils se disputaient à propos de tout et n'importe quoi mais moins violemment. Il sourit, en se rappelant qu'il avait connu quelqu'un d'incollable sur l'histoire du Japon. Pourquoi y penser maintenant ? Ha oui, bien entendu, Umberto l'avait appelé, il comptait passer le samedi suivant et, comme toujours, il pensait à Yui, avec un peu de nostalgie.

Son cœur se serra, peut-être qu'elle finirait par revenir, elle l'avait promis il y avait bientôt 10 ans. Puis, la nostalgie l'emporta et il s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Il revoyait son sourire, sa gentillesse et son emportement. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'en était pas un peu amoureux.

Il se ressaisit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop en retard. Il voulait finir ce roman rapidement, d'abord parce que rien ne l'obligeait à avouer à Mi-Chan qu'il avait terminé, ensuite parce qu'Umberto venait, enfin, parce qu'il allait avoir matière à écrire plusieurs romans après son passage.

Un cri le ramena à la réalité, aussitôt suivi d'un "plouf".

- Shigure : Yuki, ne casse pas la maison s'il te plait !

- Yuki : pardon, tu as raison [_Neteria : vous croyez tout de même pas que quelqu'un va mal parler à Shigure ?_

Le calme revint quelques minutes, bientôt suivit d'une nouvelle dispute. La bonne, comprenez Tohru, ayant posé la question fatidique :

- Tohru : que voulez-vous manger ce soir ?

- Yuki , regard mauvais : des poireaux

_La scène qui suit étant d'une extrême violence et jugeant que mes chers lecteurs n'ont pas à subir cela, je censure. Veuillez excuser cette interruption momentanée de l'histoire. Dès que les esprits seront calmés, je reprendrais le fil du récit_.

Le samedi arriva, Shigure était déjà debout quand les autres arrivèrent pour le petit déjeuner, ce qui les choqua [même l'auteur ! et il annonça :

- Shi-chan : Tohru, ce soir, j'ai invité du monde à dîner. Ne t'embête pas, je vais faire venir le traiteur

- Tohru : tr…très bien, Shigure-san, C.. Comme vous volez

- Kyo : et qui est-ce que tu as invité, chien pervers ?

- Shigure : c'est une surprise

- Yuki & Kyo : …

- : BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Quelle magnifique matinée, plus magnifique encore grâce à mon éclatante présence.

Un ange passa, tranquillement, observant la scène d'un œil goguenard, pas pressé du tout, du tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Les autres, ayant cours, s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible, entraînant Tohru.

Ils cheminèrent en silence un moment. La morosité s'étant emparée d'eux.

- Yuki : et si on dînait dehors ce soir ?

- Tohru : mais on ne peut pas faire ça, Shigure-san…

- Kyo : et si TOI, tu faisais quelque chose, c'est TON frère, sale rat !

Le reste de la conversation n'a que peu d'intérêt , Yuki ayant frappé Kyo au moment où ce dernier disait "frère".

La journée se passa plutôt calmement, compte tenu du début de matinée. Ils récupérèrent même leurs devoirs d'histoire, Yuki avait encore surpassé Kyo. La prof ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leur agitation, mais, comme Mayuko l'avait prévenue que Kyo (enfin, elle présumait, Mayu l'appelait "poil de carotte") était un excellent élève mais avec un sale caractère. D'ailleurs, ça l'amusait, elle aimait avoir une classe un peu agitée mais vivante, pas une classe où les élèves font semblant d'écouter mais qui, en réalité, roupillent sur leurs bureaux.

L'après-midi, c'était une idée de Momiji, ils allèrent à la piscine. Yuki et Kyo n'étaient pas vraiment pressés de rentrer, persuadés que l'invité mystère était Ayame. D'ailleurs, sans l'insistance de Tohru, Yuki serait aller chez Hatsu et Kyo chez Kazuma. Mais, que n'auraient-ils pas fait pour ses jolis yeux.


	12. 10 ans, une seconde

_**Chapitre 2 : Un vieil ami : 10 ans, une seconde **_

En rentrant, ils trouvèrent Ayame et Shigure en grande "conversation", disons plutôt que délire serait plus proche de la réalité, avec un inconnu [_Auteur : super beau gosse, tiré à quatre épingles, magnifique. Oups, gômen, c'est hors sujet_

- Shi-chan : Ha ! Voilà les enfants. Je vous présente Ponziane Umberto, un très **vieil **ami. To-chan, ce sont eux dont je te parlais. Voilà 2 de mes cousins. Le rouquin, c'est Kyo, l'autre c'est Yuki.

- Umberto : … le frère d'Aya, non ?

- Aya : n'est-ce pas qu'il est presque aussi beau et charismatique que moi ?

- Umberto : Presque, en effet , mais tu restes l'homme de ma vie

- Shigure (finissant les présentations) : et ma future femme, Honda Tohru

- Umberto, souriant : Tu l'as très bien choisie, vraiment. Mais ça veut dire qu'Aya est enfin libre ?

Tohru piqua un fard et Shigure se retrouva dans le bassin [_Que **les **coupables se dénoncent immédiatement s'ils ne veulent pas être remplacés !_

C'est ce moment là que choisit Hatori pour arriver avec sa trousse (il pense à tout ). Il réussit à calmer les esprits et indiqua qu'ils avaient connu To-chan au lycée, ce qui anima franchement le repas, mais qui ne réussit pas aux portes de la maison.

A la fin du repas, Umberto lâcha une bombe (l'ange repassa) :

- To-chan : n'y a-t-il pas une nouvelle prof dans votre lycée ? Petite, une trentaine d'années, brune, des yeux noirs ? Qui parle du Japon ancien comme si elle l'avait connu ?

- Yuki, devant le silence des 5 autres : oui, Mikaku Yui, vous la connaissez ?

- To-chan : je compte même l'épouser

Un instant, je vais ramasser Yui, elle vient de s'évanouir. Bon, elle va mieux.

- Hatori, qui a suivi l'histoire : elle te reparle ? Vraiment ?

Tohru, Kyo et Yuki ne comprirent rien à la suite de l'histoire :

- To-chan : Marcus a réussi à la faire plier. Quand je dis que ce garçon a une âme de diplomate. D'ailleurs, je vais vous le présenter, il m'a accompagné. C'est son second voyage au Japon. [_Neteria : Marcus est à moi, et pour celles qui essaieraient de l'approcher, j'ai emprunté sa tronçonneuse à Akito_

- Shi-chan : je l'aime déjà. Et puis, comme tu as volé mon Aya adoré, je vais te piquer ton fils !

Un silence consterné suivit cette brillante déclaration de notre auteur favori.

- Umberto : Il est trop sérieux pour toi.

Les trois jeunes gens allèrent se coucher, ils devaient retrouver leurs amis tôt le lendemain matin, laissant les adultes à leur délire. Hatori, visiblement, avait abdiqué toute responsabilité et donnait presque l'impression de participer à ce jeu.

En montant ce fut Kyo qui posa la question en or :

- Kyo : à votre avis, ils ont quel âge Umberto et son fils ?

- Yuki : … (enfin, il sèche !!)

Une fois seul, ils pouvaient enfin discuter. Hatori avait été retenu par Akito toute la journée et Umberto avait décidé de l'attendre avant d'aborder la raison de sa venue.

- To-chan (très proche d'Aya) : j'ai eu une longue conversation avec Yui à votre sujet le soir de notre réconciliation. Vous auriez pu me dire qu'elle avait eu des problèmes avec Akito. Si c'est dangereux, je veux le savoir.

- Hatori : elle ne risque rien. Akito n'a jamais tranché la tête de qui que ce soit.

Long silence. Chacun avait un léger doute soudainement, rapidement chassé par le rire d'Ayame qui essayait d'imaginer la scène [_J'ai imaginé la scène dans la rue où j'ai été prise d'un fou rire, vous auriez dû voir la tête des passants !_

- Umberto : très bien, alors si vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez sur cette malédiction, peut-être que ça donnera à Yui une idée pour vous aider.

- Shigure, légèrement interloqué : elle n'a toujours pas de plan ? Pourquoi est-elle revenue alors ?

- To-chan : je ne sais pas si elle a un plan, elle manque d'informations et elle hésite à venir vous voir. Si Akito venait à apprendre que sa mémoire n'a pas été effacée, cela va vous attirer des ennuis. Même si pour l'instant je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous être utiles.

Shigure décida de lui parler de tout (…). Du rêve, de Kureno, d'Akito et même du rôle bénéfique que Tohru semblait avoir pour la famille. Il n'omit presque rien, seulement le plus important mais il valait mieux que Yui trouve cette information par elle-même, elle comprendrait mieux.

A la fin de la soirée (quelque part entre 4h et 5h du matin), Umberto en savait autant qu'Hatori et Aya sur la malédiction. Yui allait être satisfaite. Hatori était déjà parti depuis des heures, accompagné d'Aya, car il devait se lever tôt ce matin là.

Umberto prit enfin congé. Une fois à la porte, Shigure ajouta :

- Shi-chan : merci de votre aide. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Yui ou toi puissiez faire quelque chose. Il sourit avant d'ajouter : J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton fils, il pourrait me raconter comment il a fait pour vous rabibocher, Yui et toi.

- To-chan : il va adorer. C'est vrai que c'était un coup de maître. Quand tu auras rendu ton manuscrit à ton éditrice, promis, je te le présenterais [_Auteur : Comment il sait ça lui ? Umberto : facile, je le connais !_

- Shi-chan : c'est pas juste ! J'ai même pas le droit de jouer !


End file.
